1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar cells, and more particularly but not exclusively to solar cell fabrication processes and structures.
2. Description of the Background Art
Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. They may be fabricated on a semiconductor wafer using semiconductor processing technology. A solar cell includes P-type and N-type doped regions. Solar radiation impinging on the solar cell creates electrons and holes that migrate to the doped regions, thereby creating voltage differentials between the doped regions. In a backside contact solar cell, both the doped regions and the interdigitated metal contact fingers coupled to them are on the backside of the solar cell. The contact fingers allow an external electrical circuit to be coupled to and be powered by the solar cell.
Efficiency is an important characteristic of a solar cell as it is directly related to the solar cell's capability to generate power. Accordingly, techniques for increasing the efficiency of solar cells are generally desirable. The present invention allows for increased solar cell efficiency by providing processes for fabricating novel solar cell structures.